the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glass Scientists Podcast - July Update
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists Podcast The Glass Scientists Podcast - July Update 9 Comments TheGlassScientistsPodcast TheGlassScientistsPodcast @theglassscientistspodcast 2 years ago Wow, sorry for the delay in updates everyone, apologies for those concerned. I can now officially say that production for Chapter One: The Wolf of High Street has (finally) begun! Whoop! https://media.giphy.com/med... What that basically means is that I have recieved the majority of everyone's lines, and now the long... dull... editing process has begun... Still need some more lines and Tairais' theme music, then I'm all set; but as I've got Jekyll's, Hyde's and Jasper's lines I'll start with the opening scene! So, I'll try to give updates over the coming months on how it's going; but rest assured it'll be out before the year's end! Also, one last thing; those who didn't get a role, if you want to be part of the Mob in this Chapter, send in these lines in either MP3 or WAV to roguescientistpodcast@gmail.com: "Run! Run! "Wolf!" "A monster!" "Run for your lives!" "Kill it! Before it kills us!" "Save us!" "Kill the wolf!" "My baby! He ate my baby!" Doctor Who GIF - Find & Share on GIPHY Discover & Share this Doctor Who GIF with everyone you know. GIPHY is how you search, share, discover, and create GIFs. Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago You know the mob in the chapter? Do I need to send lines for that, or are you all good with the mob? :3 3 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Just realised that, see above! :) 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 2 years ago Thank you, I shall do one or two of those lines for you, then i'll send them to you as soon as I can. X3 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 2 years ago Also I've been hoping to ask something. When it comes to the voices of each character, will they have the same voice throughout the chapters, or will each chapter have them being voiced by someone else? Just curious. X3 3 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Well, if the voice actor stays on, I'm hoping to have each character be voiced consistently. But if they have to drop out or it takes too long for the lines to come in then I'd be forced to hold another casting call. 5 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 2 years ago Okay then. Thank you for the information. X3 3 •Share › − Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago An update of my own: the tune has been finalized, now's just a matter of editing dynamics and polishing the musicality of the piece :) (Aka the reason I should really invest in proper recording equipment, rather than try and replicate sounds in a semi-clunky music program I'm teaching myself as I compose...) 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago :DDDDDDDDDDDD AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm so jazzed!! This is going to be amazing!!! And good luck with the editing! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Awesome! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy